Gracious steps
by Ronnie2193x
Summary: Nick Jonas has a haunted past, will the new girl 'Miley Cyrus' gain his trust and will he be able to tell her his deepest secret. Rated M for later chapters.


Gracious Steps

25th December 2008

Nick POV  
I lay there clutching his lifeless body to my chest, how could I do that, how could I put my own brother in a situation where he could get killed. He risked his life to save me, and he lost the battle. I felt a fresh batch of tears roll down my cheek as the alarm bell rang signaling a fire. Kevin must have got to safety and rang it. I just wish I could have saved Joe in time.

"Anyone in here" I heard a strange voice shout as they entered the room, then a bright light hit my eyes.  
"He's gone" I whispered, that's all that would come out.

The man approached me and Joe and I hugged my brother lifeless body tightly, hoping and praying they wouldn't make me leave him. But they did, they pried me away from him.

"NOOO! JOE! "I screamed but the officers just dragged me away, I watched him lie there in a pool of blood, eyes shut, and paler than a sheet of paper. I gave in to the officers and walked with them too the ambulance, where I found Kevin being checked over by a paramedic. He stood up as soon as the police officer and I approached him.

"Well?" he asked and I knew exactly what he meant, I shook my head, and watched my eldest brother collapse back onto the ambulance, head in his hands. I knew he was crying.

I felt my knees wobble and soon enough they hit the concrete. I buried my head in my hands and let the tears fall. That's when I noticed the blood. Joe's blood covered my hands and legs, it was all over me. I had to get clean; I picked myself up of the floor and ran.  
"Nick!" I heard my mother name call after me, but I just kept running.

Running and running in till my feet couldn't carry me anymore.

1st September 2010

**Miley POV**

**New school, new life…New me. Here I come Belem High School,**

"Hey you're the new girl" a voice came from behind me as I entered the school.  
"Um…yeah I'm" she went one way and I went the other "I'm miley" I finished as we finally came face to face.  
"Cool name unusual" she beamed a smile at me and I laughed slightly, she's going to be interesting.  
"And you?" I asked been as she seemed to just be smiling at me.  
"Demi" she stuck her hand out and I shook it "Demi Jonas" she repeated adding he last name.  
"Miley Cyrus" I smiled back at her "do you think you could help me-" a stern voice cut me off, a curly haired boy ran up to us , he was so gorgeous I think I need to breath.

"Demi I told you not to run off" he said sternly grabbing Demi wrist.  
" I'm sorry Nicky" Demi apologized the smile never leaving her lips.  
"Miley Cyrus" I offered my hand to the boy, trying to be polite.

Unlike him he looked me up and down then looked back at Demi. "Rude" I scoffed under my breath.

"Make sure you get too class, I'll meet you outside the cafeteria at lunch" he placed a kiss on Demi head before giving me a look, what that I look meant I don't know. He then pushed past me and walked in school. I turned my attention back to Demi who was twirling her hair round her index finger smiling at me. "Can you help me find my locker? " I asked and her smile grew bigger as she nodded guiding me in too it.

I tapped my pencil against the desk bored by Math, it wasn't my best subject, and I sure as hell wasn't guna pass even if I listened. That's when a piece of paper hit my desk, my head shot up too see who threw it, my eyes went straight to a dark haired, browned eyed girl. "Read it" she mouthed and gestured to the paper for me to read, and I did as told unfolding the paper.

Hey I'm Selena  
Just a warning if you want any kind of reputation in this school, stay away from Demi Jonas…the best thing to do is stay away from the Jonas family, there pretty creepy, and even though Demi is really nice, she's also a bit well ya know. Anyway just a warning xoxox

I rolled my eyes and screwed the paper up chucking it in my bag, I had just spent the past half hour with Demi. We have a lot in common, we both love pop/rock music and are favorite band are We The kings, we wouldn't go to proms unless we were crashing it. And the most important, we both are totally in love with Taylor Lautner…both of are favorite films is Twilight. I looked back at selena, who shook her head and looked towards the back of the class.

I followed her Gaze and there he was, Demi Goddess brother, sat there but he seemed to really be concentrating on the class, he had his arms crossed and was sitting up straight in his chair. He such a mystery. I wish I knew his story; I bit my lip as I heard the teacher say my name, and nicks eyes caught mine. Uh-oh!


End file.
